Quand Jeff s'en mêle !
by sassy Klaine
Summary: Jeff ne supporte plus la tension qu'il y a entre Blaine et Kurt. Aidé de son meilleur ami Nick, le Warbler monte un plan pour que Klaine se forme enfin. Et si son plan lui était bénéfique à lui aussi ? Klaine, Niff, Dalton !
1. Chapter 1

Et voila comme promis je publie l'une des deux proposition. Ok je suis encore en retard mais j'attendais d'avoir quelques réponses. Petite pensée a **Guest** qui m'a bien fait rire en effet tu ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé!

Je publierais tout les Dimanche.

Ps: je le répète ici si vous avez des **PROMPT** a me proposé je suis preneuse !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Nick entra dans sa chambre de la Dalton et trouva son meilleur ami assit en tailleur sur son lit, une main reposant sous son menton et son index tapotant sa joue. Le jeune homme avait les yeux dans le vague, preuve d'une intense réflexion de sa part. Nick s'adossa au montant de la porte pour pouvoir observer celui qui était son meilleur ami et colocataire depuis deux ans déjà. Nick s'était rendu compte que ces sentiments pour Jeff avaient changé il y a déjà plus d'un an mais n'osait rien dire au blond de peur de perdre son amitié. Le jeune homme savait que Jeff était gay ce n'était pas ce genre de rejet dont il avait peur, ça plus grande crainte était que le blond ne ressente pas la même chose et commence à s'éloigner de lui. Il avait vu beaucoup d'amitié brisée a cause d'un amour à sens unique et il ne voulait pas que Jeff et lui finit comme ça .

«Quelle est la cause d'une si grande réflexion de ta part?» demanda-t-il en s'installant sur son propre lit.

Jeff sursauta et tourna la tête vers son ami, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et un grand sourire apparu sur son visage.

«Hey toi ! Je pensais à ce pauvre Kurt dire qu'une brute l'a forcé à tout quitter ! Si je le trouve en face de moi je fais un carnage».

Nick éclata de rire, Jeff s'était grandement rapproché de Kurt depuis le transfert du jeune homme. Nick n'était pas du genre jaloux et il l'était encore moins de Kurt. Premièrement le châtain n'avait d'yeux que pour Blaine et Nick savait que lui et Jeff avait eu une conversation sur «leur genre de mec» conversation que, bizarrement, Nick n'avait jamais réussi à connaître en détail, bref lui et Kurt n'était qu'ami et Nick connaissait assez Jeff pour savoir ça. Il avait déjà vu le blond avoir le béguin pour un autre ça lui avait fait mal mais maintenant il reconnaissait les «symptômes».

«D'après ce que Blaine m'en a dit c'est une vraie armoire à glace, on laissera Richard( Jon Hall) se charger de lui, c'est le plus costaud, y'a pas que ça, j'en suis sûr, dit moi ce qui te tracasse».

Jeff ria à son tour.

«C'est une bonne idée Richard et peut être Trent aussi. Tu me connais trop bien» soupira le blond «Je me demandais juste quand est-ce que Blaine aller se décider».

Nick éclata franchement de rire, il s'allongea sur son lit un bras derrière sa tête qu'il tourna vers Jeff.

«On parle de Blaine là, il ne se décidera jamais à faire le premier pas et Kurt est bien trop timide pour le faire».

«Kurt n'est pas si timide que ça crois-moi, c'est juste qu'il a peur de se faire jeté et de se faire des films».

Nick souleva un sourcil et attendit que son ami continue sur sa lancée.

«Kurt en pinçait pour son demi-frère l'année dernière et il s'est fait rejeter assez sèchement par lui et au début de l'année y'a eut un autre gas Sam, fiasco complet et c'est sans compter ce mammouth qui le harcèle».

«Ouai l'année a mal commencé pour lui» compatit Nick «et il n'est pas sortie de l'auberge avec Blaine».

«Pourtant ils seraient tellement mignons ensemble! Je leur ai même trouvé un nom de couple!»

«Comme brangelina?» sourit le brun.

«Te moque pas ! C'est Kurt qui m'a dit qu'ils s'amusaient à faire ça chez les ND à chaque fois qu'un couple se forme ou qu'une amitié ressort un peu plus, ils trouvent des noms mixés».

Nick se retenait de rire face à l'excitation de son ami.

«Des exemples peut être ?» demanda le blond. Nick hocha la tete « Lui et Tina c'est Kurtina, pas vraiment original, son frère et sa copine du moment, je crois que c'est Rachel, bref c'est Finchel, tu voies un peut le truc ?».

Nick éclata d'un rire sonore, le blond lui lança un coussin en pleine tete.

«Ne te moque pas! Moi j'aime bien!». «Tu passes trop de temps avec Kurt tu connais les ND comme si tu étais l'un des leur! Est-ce que tu en connais au moins un personnellement?».

«Oui» s'indigna Jeff «Je m'entends très bien avec Tina et son copain Mike !».

Nick calma son rire et se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

«Ne boude pas, je plaisantais. Dis-moi plutôt quel est le surnom que tu leur as trouvé».

«Je ne sais pas si tu mérites de l'entendre et ne me regarde pas comme ça... Nick! C'est pas juste entre toi et Blaine on ne peut rien vous refuser quand vos faites vos tetes de chiot».

«Arrête de dire des bêtises et dit moi le fameux surnom» rigola le brun.

«C'est Klaine» annonça fièrement le blond.

«Klaine» Nick testa le surnom «C'est pas mal mais il faudrait qu'ils se mettent ensemble avant de leur donner un surnom».

«C'est à ça que je réfléchissais, comment faire pour que Blaine se rend compte de ses sentiments?».

«J'en sais rien» Nick ricana « Tu te rappelles quand Blaine à chanter Teenage dream ? Il bouffait littéralement Kurt des yeux je l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant».

«C'est vrai et encore tu n'a pas vu toute la scène, dans les escaliers quand Blaine s'est retourné et a vu Kurt j'ai cru qu'il avait arrêté de respirer, il lui a joué le grand jeu, le sourire charmant, la poignée de main en glissant son prénom pour connaître celui de Kurt, le petit hommage aux Warblers, sans préciser qu'il était notre soliste bien entendu, il a rajouté qu'on était des rocks star à Dalton».

«Il lui a vraiment fait le total» Nick riait à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

«C'est pas fini ! Il l'a attrapé par la main en lui disant qu'il connaissait un raccourci et il l'a fait passer par le couloir Sud».

«C'est le chemin le plus long...».

«Je sais mais on ne risquait pas de commencer sans notre soliste et quand ils sont arriver leurs mains étaient toujours liés».

«Je m'en souviens et il n'a pas arrêté de le tripoter».

«Mais non voyons, il lui remettait son col en place».

«David m'a dit que Kurt leur avait demandé s'ils étaient tous gay et notre petit Blaine a dit un truc du genre «non, enfin eux non, pas moi, moi je suis gay et ils ont des copines, moi non !» d'après lui c'est de peu s'il ne hurlait pas je suis gay et célibataire».

Jeff s'écroula sur son lit complètement mort de rire.

«Et après il ose dire qu'ils sont justes amis, il faut que je trouve un moyen de les mettre ensemble».

«Ne t'en mêle pas Jeff, laisse-les allez à leurs rythmes».

«Mouai et bien a ce rythme-là, ils ne seront pas ensemble avant des années».

Est-ce que Nick rêvait ou Jeff sous-entendait quelque chose par là? Non le blond parlait de Blaine et Kurt pas de leurs relations à eux. Oh Nick aurait vraiment aimé qu'il parle d'eux mais c'était peu probable.

«Je sais» dire soudainement le brun «Il faut rendre Blaine jaloux! Je suis sur que ça marcherait».

«Tu crois?» lui demanda Jeff.

«J'en suis même sûr, mais ni lui, ni Kurt ne doit se douter de ça».

«Oui mais qui va rendre jaloux Blaine?».

Nick fixa son ami quelque seconde le temps qu'il comprenne.

«Moi ? Sérieux ?».

«Tu es déjà proche de lui, tu es un des seuls qui puissent le toucher sans qu'il sursaute, un des seuls avec qui il est tactile, et puis vous savez qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre vous... hein ?».

Le brun n'était plus du tout sur de son plan, et si au lieu d'aider ses amis, il poussait l'homme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre?

«C'est vrai, tout est clair entre lui et moi, aucune ambiguïté, mais il va forcément remarquer si je change de comportement».

«Ne lui fait pas non plus du rentre dedans, c'est sur que si tu débarques en te la jouant Don Juan sa ne sera pas crédible pour un sou ».

«Hey c'est vexant ce que tu dis là!» se vexa faussement le blond amusé. «Et je m'y prends comment Oh grand maître des relations?».

«Fait comme d'habitude mais en un peu plus poussé, taquine le un peut plus, touche le un peut plus aussi, attention ne le tripote pas non plus hein».

«Je vois ce que tu veux dire, je pose ma tête sur son épaule, je m'amuse avec ses mains».

«Voilà ce genre de truc ni trop poussé mais en même temps légèrement... hé bien...».

«Plus?» Ria Jeff.

«Exactement ! ».

Jeff sautilla sur son lit puis sauta au cou de son ami.

«On va l'avoir ce Klaine, mais il faut que tu m'aides».

Nick rougit légèrement à la proximité du blond mais il avait l'habitude, Jeff le prenait souvent dans

ses bras ou se pendait à son cou, le brun avait appris à cacher ses émotions dans ses moments-là.

«Et en quoi puis-je t'aider?».

«Il faut que tu fasses remarquer les petites attentions à Blaine, peut-être pas directement, tu pourrais te moquer un peu de moi et Kurt ou faire quelque remarque».

«Je vois ce que tu veux dire, faire remarquer votre rapprochement sans en avoir l'air».

Jeff s'éloigna de Nick mais resta en face de lui sur le lit.

«Exactement, j'espère que ça va marcher ! Il y a une de se tentions sexuelle en salle de répète c'est fou, la plupart du temps on dirait qu'ils vont se sauter dessus !».

«ça ne devrait pas prendre beaucoup de temps, la tête qu'a tirée Blaine se matin quand Kurt est venu te dire bonjour en premier».

«J'étais le plus proche de la porte c'est logique qu'il vienne me voir d'abord».

«Va l'expliquer à Blaine, il a passé je ne sais combien de temps à marmonner dans son coin, les seules choses que j'ai pu comprendre c'est, Kurt, bonjour, Jeff, pas moi».

«C'est un cas désespérer».

«Aller viens on va être en retard et je n'ai pas envie d'entendre un autre interminable sermon de Wes».

Jeff sauta directement sur ses pieds et tira le brun par la main.

«Tout mais pas ça, la dernière fois il a fallu une demi-heure avant qu'il arrête de parler».

«C'est dingue qu'il puisse être un gas normal et la seconde d'après se transformer en premier Warblers fou du marteau».

«Et ce n'est pas la chose la plus folle à Dalton !».

* * *

Et voila j'espère que ça vous a plus !

Jeff et Nick sont encore plus aveugle que Kurt et Blaine mais ils veulent quand même les aidée a formé un couple ah ironie quand tu nous tien.

A Dimanche pour un nouveau chapitre et a Jeudi pour le dernier chapitre de SLS enfin avant dernier si on compte l'épilogue !


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le deuxième chapitre de Quand Jeff s'en mêle !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_Je m'ennuiiiiiiie_

_-Kurt_

_Fais-toi attraper en train_

_d'envoyer des messages_

_et tu comprendras pourquo_

_i on a tous peur de Wes_

_-Blaine_

_Je partage ma chambre avec_

_lui Blaine._

_Je sais à quel point il est flippant et _

_ça ne fait que deux semaines_

_que je suis là !_

_Et puis tu n'as qu'à pas me_

_répondre_

_-Kurt_

Kurt releva les yeux vers Blaine qui tentait de cacher son rire en toussa ce qui évidemment ne marcha pas le moins du monde.

«Je te fais rire Warbler Blaine?» Demanda Wes.

«Là tout de suite pas vraiment...».

«Je parie que tu ne sais même pas de quoi j'étais en train de parler c'est inadm...».

«Tu étais en train de dire à quel point une bonne harmonie est importante»le coupa le soliste.

«Hé bien...c'est cela...ou en étais-je ? Ah oui... Nous devons nous entendre parfaitement sur scène un couac de l'un d'entre nous et...».

_Je suis impressionné..._

_-Kurt_

_Kurt il répète la même chose _

_inlassablement. C'était soit _

_ça soit un hommage à son marteau..._

_-Blaine_

Blaine regarda discrètement vers Kurt et sourit en le voyant essayer de camoufler un sourire derrière sa main . Le brun était déçu de ne pas être assis à côté du châtain, il aurait pu discuter discrètement au lieu de s'envoyer des messages mais quand il était entré dans la salle la place était déjà prise par Jeff et il était déjà en pleine discutions avec le blond. Blaine n'avait eu d'autres choix que de s'asseoir à l'opposé. Blaine était heureux que Kurt commence à s'intégrer aux Warblers et à Dalton, mais il regrette le temps ou il était la seule personne proche de lui à Dalton.

_Oui son addiction à son marteau _

_est presque pire que celle_

_de Rachel au mauvais _

_goût!_

_Voyons le bon côté des_

_choses tu as réveillé David, Thad _

_et une bonne partie de la salle !_

_-Kurt _

_Le cas de Rachel est désespéré,_

_on a encore quelques espoirs pour Wes!_

_Vu la tête de Thad je ne pense pas _

_qu'il prenne sa comme une chose positive_

_-Blaine_

Blaine jeta un autre coup d'œil vers Kurt et vit rouge. Jeff était en train de lui toucher les cheveux. Personne n'a le droit de toucher les cheveux de Kurt à part lui évidemment ! C'est comme toucher le marteau de Wes, vraiment très dangereux pour le propriétaire de la main. Mais la Kurt ne lui disait rien ET il lui souriait.

_Je n'arrive pas à compatir avec Thad._

_Il a débarqué à 5h du matin dans la chambre,_

_à allumer toutes les lumières et a hurler _

_"vengeance, vengeance Wes tu ne dormiras plus"._

_Wes ne c'est même pas réveillé et moi j'ai des poches sous les yeux_

_-Kurt_

_Wes lui a fait la même chose la semaine dernière._

_Et tu n'as pas de poche sous les yeux tu es parfait._

_Ils avaient quoi tes cheveux?_

_-Blaine_

_Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ai payé mais vu qu'il aime_

_les vengeances il va être servie._

_Rien j'avais un bout de feuille _

_Jeff me l'a enlevé. D'ailleurs il veut bien m'aider_

_pour ma vengeance._

_Parfait hein? _

_-Kurt_

_Je peux t'aider aussi tu sais._

_Parfait comme toujours voyons_

_-Blaine_

Comment Kurt avait pu penser à Jeff pour l'aider avant de penser à lui? Il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps et il était bien plus proche de lui. Le brun se demandait de plus en plus si le blond ne craquait pas pour Kurt . Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à Nick qui était à côté de lui, le garçon souriait en regardant Kurt et Jeff se chamailler discrètement.

«Ça ne te fait rien?» lui chuchota le boucler.

«De quoi ?» chuchota à son tour Nick.

«Bha Jeff et Kurt».

«De quoi Jeff et Kurt?» demanda innocemment Nick.

«Allez me fait pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué qu'ils se rapprochaient».

«Oh ça! Ouai... ils sont mignons hein?».

Nick ravala un gloussement quand il entendit le brun grogner. Cette mission allait sûrement se terminer encore plus vite que prévu. Il devrait peut-être parier avec Jeff sur la durée.

«Mignon...je dirais pas ça» marmonna Blaine «ça ne te fait vraiment rien que Jeff se comporte comme ça avec Kurt».

«Pourquoi ça me ferait quelque chose ? Ça te fait quelque chose toi?».

«Eh bien en fait...».

«Blaine c'est la deuxième fois qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, je ne suis pas si chiant que ça si ?».

Nick allait tuer Wes, il était si près du but. Il ricana quand quelques «oui», «complètement» ou «il a enfin fini?» se fit entendre.

«Merci les gas je me sens vachement soutenue la...» marmonna Wes.

«Et si on chantait quelque chose ? On le connaît quasiment par cœur ton discours Wes, on en a maaaaare !» se lamenta David.

Wes croisa les bras sur son torse.

«Ah non tu ne vas pas commencer à bouder!» .

«Thad a raison, ne commence pas» renchérie Blaine.

«Toi e me parle pas, tu croies que je te voie pas depuis tout a l'heure envoyer des messages, sûrement a Kurt, à qui d'autre d'ailleurs...».

«Ne me mêle pas à ça ».

«C'est une peu de ta faute aussi si tu ne m'avais pas envoyé de message» Blaine cacha un sourire en voyant la mine faussement outrée de Kurt.

«Je ne te permets pas Blaine Warblers tu n'avais qu'a pas y répondre ».

«Tu ne m'aurais plus adressé la parole de la journée si je ne l'avais pas fait».

Kurt pencha la tête sur le côté et fit mine de réfléchir. Blaine se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi adorable.

«Vrai» avoua le châtain «Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu te fais attrapé».

Wes tapa sur la table avec son marteau avant que Blaine n'ait le temps de répondre.

«Arrêtez de flirter tous les deux et ont pourr...».

«On ne flirte pas» firent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

«Mais oui c'est ça» Wes leva les yeux au ciel « On va pouvoir passer à l'entraînement».

_oOoOoOoOo_

Kurt marchait dans les couloirs de Dalton quand il sentit quelqu'un le tiré dans une pièce vide.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?» demanda-t-il pas le moins du monde dérangé de ce petit contre temps.

«Tu me manquais trop» marmonna la personne en se rapprochant de lui.

«On s'est vus il y a moins d'une heure pourtant».

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite et commença à embrasser le cou du châtain.

«Je sais» marmonna-t-il les lèvres toujours soudées à son cou «mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai pu profiter de ta présence».

Les lèvres du jeune homme se firent de plus en plus insistantes sur son cou.

«P...pas de marque» haleta-t-il «J'ai eu un mal de chien à les cacher la dernière fois».

«Je ne me plains pas quand tu m'en fais» susurra le garçon en passant sa langue a la base de son cou.

«Les miennes sont bien trop basses pour être vu».

«Je vais en cours de gym _moi_, je me change dans les vestiaires» il sourit contre sa peau «Je me demande encore comment Thad a pu me croire quand j'ai dit que la marque n'était qu'un bleu».

Kurt leva un sourcil.

«Thad te matte dans les vestiaires?».

«Bien sur que non, par contre Jeff avec toi...».

Kurt le repoussa légèrement et posa son front contre celui de son interlocuteur.

«J'aime quand tu es jaloux» lui sourit-il.

«Je n'étais pas jaloux».

«Mais bien sûr» Kurt leva les yeux au ciel « Et les regards noirs que tu jetais à Jeff?».

«Il était trop proche, bien trop proche».

Kurt gloussa et posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune homme.

«Je n'aime être _proche_ que d'une seule personne et elle est en face de moi».

Le garçon sourit et plongea sa tête dans le cou de Kurt.

«Tu me rends dingue à être comme ça avec d'autres ».

«C'est toi que j'aime Blaine et tu as voulu qu'on soit discret».

«Je le sais bien et tu n'étais pas contre je te le rappelle».

«Je sais mais entre les Warblers et les New Directions je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêlent de tout...de nous. J'ai vu tellement de couples se déchirer à cause d'eux et je n'ai pas envie de tenter l'expérience».

«Sans compter que tu retourneras à McKinley un jour et que la compétition se mettra entre nous».

«Tu vaux tous le foutu trophée du monde et je me fiche de la compétition... bon d'accord pas tant que ça mais tu es plus important».

Kurt posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine avant de se reculer.

«Allez viens on va finir par être en retard».

Blaine lui sourit et serra sa main. Ils remirent de l'ordre dans leurs tenues et Blaine passa la tête dans le couloir et fit signe à Kurt que la voie était libre, ils sortirent tous deux comme si de rien était et se dirigèrent vers leurs cours respectifs.

* * *

Alors qui s'attendait a ça ? hein ? j'avoue que moi même en commençant le chapitre je ne m'attendais pas a cette tournure mais je trouve qu'avec se retournement de situation le plan de Niff est encore plus drôle.

Dans le prochain chapitre: Encore plus de Warblers fou, plus de Niff et surtout plus de Klaine !

A Dimanche prochain pour un prochain chapitre de QJSM !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut a tous !

Et voila le chapitre 3 de QJSM ! Et cette fois dans les temps ! J'ai aussi publié un petit OS, j'en avait parler dans SLS je devait publié ou l'OS ou le premier chapitre de QJSM. Et bien la je le publie. Et vous aurez bientot le chapitre sur la vengeance de Santana dans SLS ! Et oui j'ai pas chaumé cette semaine ^^.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

«Wes est impossible ! Blaine était sur le point de me dire que de te voir flirté avec Kurt lui faisait quelque chose et la... Bam Wes !».

Jeff secoua la tête en souriant. Nick faisait les cent pas dans leur chambre en marmonnant que Wes était un idiot qui ne comprenait rien à rien.

«C'est la troisième fois que tu me le dis et je ne flirtais pas avec lui».

«Je sais mais c'est rageant ! » le brun leva les yeux au ciel « en tout cas sa y ressemblaient, je me demande encore comment tu as pu lui toucher les cheveux sans perdre une main».

«Nick tu me donnes le tournis et il avait juste une feuille dans les cheveux je la lui ai enlevé».

«Désolé» soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise de bureau « une idée pour demain?».

«Je ne sais p...» le blond sauta sur ses pieds «Si! Je sais».

«Cette lueur dans tes yeux me fait peur» se moqua le brun.

Jeff lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et récupéra son ordinateur avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit de son ami. Il se cala contre la tête de lit et tapota la place a côté de lui. Nick se leva et se plaça à coté du blond qui s'était mis à taper frénétiquement sur son clavier.

«Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?».

«Il y a quelques jours je suis sorti avec Kurt et Tina prendre un café au Lima Bean tu te rappelles?».

«Oui tu m'en as vaguement parler et alors?».

«Hé bien Tina a lâché quelques informations qui pourraient bien nous être utile !».

«Arrête de tournée autour du pot et dis-moi ce que c'est!».

«Premièrement Kurt a été dans l'équipe de foot du McKinley».

«Sérieux ? Kurt ? Du foot ?».

«Hum Hum d'après Tina il était buteur ET il a réussi à faire dansé toute l'équipe sur Single Lady».

Nick éclata de rire.

«Oh mon Dieu j'aimerais bien voir ça».

«Oh mais tu vas le voir. C'est-ce que je suis en train de chercher Tina m'a dit qu'elle et Mike avaient mis en ligne quelque vidéo des ND dont certaines performances de Kurt.».

«C'est hallucinant Kurt qui joue au foot...».

«Ce n'est pas tout la choré de Single Lady, elle existe, toujours d'après Tina, béni soit cette fille, avec seulement elle, Kurt et Brittany en juste au corps a paillette et tout ça en noir et blanc».

«Ça aussi c'est à voir! Tu as encore d'autres surprises comme celles-là?».

«Ouaip le meilleur pour la fin...ah je l'ai trouvé!».

Nick jeta un coup d'œil a l'écran de l'ordinateur et sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher.

«Il a aussi été un...».

«Eh oui» le coupa Jeff «Il était dans les Cheerios! Il y a deux vidéos une ou il chante 4 minutes avec Mercedes et la deuxième...ah la voilà. Whoa 14 minute de Celine Dion … Et en français».

«C'est impressionnant ! Si Blaine ne craque pas en voyant ça je ne sais pas ce qui va le faire craquer ! A partir de maintenant plus rien ne m'étonnera venant de Kurt. ».

«Je suis d'accord avec toi» Jeff posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nick « Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que Blaine t'a dit avant que Wes ne vous coupe».

«Pas grand-chose» marmonna le brun «Il m'a juste demandé si j'avais remarqué que vous vous étiez rapproché Kurt et toi».

«Hum hum».

«Jeff tu t'endors».

«Non c'est faux» répondit-il en baillant.

Nick sourit devant l'air endormi de Jeff. Dieu qu'il aimait ce garçon. Il pouvait être totalement adorable quand il le voulait.

«Allez va te coucher, il faut que tu sois en forme pour draguer Kurt demain».

Jeff lui mit un léger coup d'épaule puis lui posa rapidement en baiser sur la joue avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit.

«Bonne nuit Nick» marmonna-t-il déjà à moitié endormie.

«Bonne nuit Jeff» sourit Nick une main posée la ou les lèvres du blond l'avaient touché.

OooOoOoOo

La salle des Warblers était anormalement vide se dit Blaine en y entrant. Seul quelques membres s'y trouvaient, dont Nick et Jeff qui avaient l'air captivés par l'ordinateur placé devant eux.

«Hey Blaine vient voir se qu'a découvert Jeff».

Le soliste s'approcha des deux amis et jeta un coup d'oeil a l'écran, il pouvait voir une page Youtube et des vidéos de... Kurt.

«C'est Kurt?».

«Yep» lui sourit Nick «Son amie Tina a mis quelques vidéos de lui en ligne, il est plutôt doué».

«Je dois avouer que l'uniforme des Cheerios lui va merveille mais celui de l'équipe de foot est encore mieux».

«Cheerios ? Équipe de foot ?» balbutia Blaine.

«Et tu as oublié le juste au corps à paillette qu'il porte quand il danse sur «Single lady»».

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Kurt avait catégoriquement refusé de lui montrer des photos de lui à cette époque et là il découvre qu'il existait des vidéos. Le jeune homme était aux anges, il lui tardait de découvrir ses vidéos...mais pas ici et surtout pas devant Nick et Jeff, ses réactions risqueraient d'être bien trop gênantes. Mais il ne pouvait pas juste partir comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire se risquerait d'être bien trop suspect. Heureusement pour lui la distraction parfaite venait d'entrée dans la salle.

«Ah Blaine je te trouve enfin ! N'oublie pas que tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour mon devoir de géographie».

«Bien sûr Wes j'arrive tout de suite» Blaine nota dans un coin de sa tête le nom de la chaîne Youtube et se dirigea vers Wes «Vous me montrerez ça une autrefois les gas!».

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent vers la sortie alors que Jeff et Nick lançaient des regards noirs au dos de Wes.

«Je commence à haïr se gas» marmonna Nick.

«Tu sais quoi? Moi aussi».

oOoOoOoOo

«Qui a dit que rester à Dalton le week-end était amusant ? À oui c'est Wes!» «Oh allez Kurt c'est sympa d'être tous ensemble !».

«Wes on vit ensemble ! Je vous ai plus vu en 2 semaines que je n'ai vu Finn pendant qu'on vivait ensemble et on partageait la même chambre» .

«Oh allez t'aurais fait quoi chez toi tout seul ? T'as dit que tes parents n'était pas là en plus» lui fit remarquer David.

«Je ne sais pas, j'aurais eu la maison pour moi tout seul et me détendre»son regard se posa discrètement sur Blaine qui arborait un magnifique sourire en coin, absolument pas dupe de ce que détendre signifiait pour eux deux. «j'aurais pu inviter les filles ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu».

«Des filles ? Mignonnes?» s'intéressa Logan.

«Même très mignonne mais une est en couple, deux sont lesbiennes et ensemble et Quinn est avec qui en ce moment ?» questionna Blaine.

«Personne, et je te voie venir Logan mais tu n'as aucune chance avec Quinn Fabray».

«Et pourquoi pas ? Je suis plutôt beau gosse et la plupart des filles de Crawfard sont folles de moi».

«Les seules fois où "la plupart des filles de Crawford''» fit Kurt en mimant des guillemets «ont vu un mec, c'est dans des bouquins de bio. Elles seraient même folles de Jacob Ben Israël, le gas qui tien le blog de McKinley».

La plupart des garçons éclatèrent de rire, les autres se préparaient à la joute verbale qui risquait d'avoir lieu.

«Donc tu penses que je ne peux pas un rencard avec ton amie Quinn?».

«Il faudrait d'abord que tu puisses lui parler plus de 5 minutes quoique la plupart du temps les mecs repartent la queue entre les jambes au bout de 3».

«Une coriace? J'adore ça et si on faisait un petit pari?».

«Quel genre de pari?».

«Tu la fais venir au Lima Bean si j'arrive à avoir son numéro tu feras mes devoirs de Français pendant tout le trimestre.».

«D'accord mais si je gagne...» commença Kurt avec un sourire sadique «tu feras les tâches domestiques de TOUT le dortoir pendant 1 mois et ça compte pour les chiotes, les salles de bains, la salle commune et la cuisine».

«Prépare-toi à perdre Hummel».

«Il y a une cuisine dans nos dortoirs?» Demanda David.

Kurt leva un sourcil.

«Bien sur c'est la porte sur la gauche dans le hall, ne me dit pas que tu ne l'avais jamais vu?».

«Bha non...».

«Oh Kurt tu pourras refaire de ses cookies aux pépites de chocolat que tu avais fait?» lui demanda Trent.

«Je me sens l'humeur d'un chef pâtissier tout d'un coup surtout que maintenant j'aurais un larbin pour nettoyer derrière moi ».

«N'y compte pas trop mon cher Kurt je pense plutôt que tu devrais te mettre à tes livres de Français!».

«C'est ce qu'on verra».

oOoOoOoOo

Sur le parking du Lima Bean un petit groupe de Warbler en tenue de ville discutait. Quinn ne devait pas arriver avant une demi-heure, ils avaient préféré arriver en avance de peur de rater la jeune fille. Logan était déjà dans le Lima Bean avec Kurt qui était censé rester caché jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ait récupéré le numéro de Quinn ou qu'il se soit fait jeter.

«Qui veut parier sur l'issue du pari ?» demanda Nick.

«Moi je veux bien» annonça Blaine «Je suis sur que Kurt a raison».

«Je penche plutôt pour Logan» dit Richard «Kurt connaît bien Quinn mais Logan est un tombeur».

«Moi aussi je pense que Logan a de bonne chance» renchérit Flint.

«Moi je suis pour Kurt» dit Cameron«Je mise même 20 dollars» Il fit passer le billet à Nick.

«J'en mise 20 sur Logan alors» Flint qui fit de même.

«30 sur Logan» renchéris Richard .

«Et bien moi je mise 50 sur Kurt !» Blaine prit son portefeuille et fit passer quelques billets à Nick.

«Je sais que Kurt va gagner mais je suis à sec pour le moment, vous m'avez déplumé au poker de la semaine dernière».

Jeff fit la moue et les autres éclatèrent de rire. Ils se sentaient presque coupables, presque. Jeff était un vrai livre ouvert, si ses cartes étaient tatoués sur son visage cela ne feraient surement pas une grande différence. Blaine regarda sa montre.

«Venez les gas, Quinn est souvent en avance elle ne devait pas tarder à arriver».

Et en effet seulement quelques minutes après, la jolie Blonde fit sont entrés dans le café. Après avoir passé sa commande elle s'assit à une table et Logan se mit en marche.

«Excusez-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal?».

«Pardon ? Me faire mal?» demanda la blonde légèrement déroutée.

«Oh non il ne va pas oser» marmonna Jeff quelques mètres plus loin.

« Oui quand vous êtes tombé du ciel» lui servit-il avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

«Oh si, il a osé» ricana Nick.

À la surprise générale, enfin presque, Quinn lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

«Non je vous remercie...vous n'auriez pas inventé la machine à voyager dans le temps par hasard».

«Hé bien non pourquoi? » demanda Logan ravie que la jeune fille entre dans son jeu.

«Par ce que pour sortir des phrases aussi ringardes vous devez bien venir des années 50».

Le sourire de Logan vacilla quelques secondes mais le jeune homme se reprit bien vite.

«C'est vrai qu'elle était un peu vieillotte. Votre Père était-il un voleur ? Parce qu'il a volé le ciel pour le mettre dans vos yeux».

«Mes yeux sont verts et non bleus et la seule chose que mon père ai jamais volé est la jeunesse de ma mère».

«En parlant de tes yeux la seule chose qu'ils ne me disent pas c'est ton nom».

«Et ils ne risquent pas de te le dire, en général des yeux sa sert à voir, pas à parler».

Kurt était tout simplement mort de rire, Logan pensait vraiment avoir Quinn avec ses phrases bidons ? La jeune fille avait l'air de plus en plus irrité et Kurt su que le bouquet final allait arrivait. Logan allait ouvrir la bouche quand Quinn leva un doigt pour le faire taire.

«Écoute mon grand t'est mignon, tu n'as pas l'air fute-fute, mais t'as l'air sympa. Ne cherche pas tu n'as aucune chance. Je suis là pour boire un café avec un ami que je n'ai pas vu depuis quelques semaines et qui me manque. Et...» reprit elle quand elle vit qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose « Même si je n'avais pas rendez-vous avec lui je t'aurais dit non, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour les mecs en ce moment donc s'il te plaît va te trouver une autre fille à qui sortir ton plan drague a deux balles».

Logan était dépitée premièrement il s'était fait jeter par une fille, lui qui se considérer comme le Don Juan de Dalton et deuxièmement il allait devoir servir de bonne à tout faire à Kurt et aux autres. Il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir à deux fois avant de parier avec Kurt.

Kurt alla retrouver Quinn comme si de rien était pendant que Nick partageait les gains entre Cameron et Blaine. Ce dernier se dit qu'avec l'argent gagné il pourrait faire un petit cadeau a son homme après tout c'était bien grâce à lui s'il l'avait gagné.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez ?

Wes arrive toujours au bon moment décidément...

Les paris entre Werblers fou ne sont pas finit !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews sont une super motivation pour les auteurs ;)

A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre de QJSM !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila un autre chapitre de QJSM!

Je posterais le chapitre bonus de SLS dans la semaine préparez vous a un vengeance made Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et New Direction !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

«Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu».

«Logan c'est la centième fois que tu le dis, garde tes forces pour le nettoyage».

«Et je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses faire autant de bordel en cuisinant !».

«Habituellement je n'en fais pas mais là j'ai fait un petit effort pour toi».

«Et moi je n'arrive pas à croire que ses cookies soient si bons!».

«Et pourquoi Blaine a le droit d'en manger maintenant et que nous autres devons attendre?» se plaignit Cameron à l'entrée de la cuisine.

«Par ce que tout un groupe de Warblers affamer me donnerait la migraine et il n'y aurait plus de gâteau. Et Blaine est là pour me tenir compagnie vu que monsieur Casanova fait la gueule».

«Mais comment elle a pu me résister?».

«Sérieux ? Logan à sa place je t'aurais envoyé mon café en pleine tronche» dit Nick en passant sa tête dans la cuisine.

«Et vu qu'elle venait de l'acheter sa aurai fait mal» ajouta la tête de David juste au-dessus de celle de Nick.

«Santana l'aurait fait» marmonna Blaine la bouche pleine «Elle l'a même fait une fois devant moi Le gas pleurait comme un bébé et pas a cause du café».

«Elle lui a fait quoi?» demanda Wes juste en dessous de Nick.

«Elle a parler» dit tout naturellement Kurt en remuant son glaçage pour les cupcakes.

«Yep et c'était vraiment pas beau à voir».

«Elle a juste parlé?» demanda Logan.

«Ouai Santana te fait plus mal avec ses mots qu'avec ses mains».

«Quoique ses genoux et ses ongles puissent aussi faire quelques dégâts» ria Jeff en prenant sa place au milieu des têtes volantent.

«Oh je me rappelle de ce jour Tina s'est marré jusqu'à ce que le gas puisse sortir du Lima Bean» ajouta Kurt.

«Je crois que je préfère encore Quinn. Tes amies sont barges Kurt» marmonna Logan en faisant la vaisselle.

«C'est vrai mais elles sont super sympa. J'adore Brittany, mais je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle m'a demandé, pourquoi sa licorne et son dauphin préférer ne voulaient pas dire qu'ils étaient ensemble» marmonna Jeff.

Kurt et Blaine se lancèrent un regard en coin essayant de se retenir de sourire . Heureusement que les Warblers ne connaissaient pas autant Brittany qu'eux.

«Les paroles de Brittany font partie du mystère de la vie!» soupira Kurt dramatiquement.

«Un jour elle m'a demandé si c'était fun d'avoir des cours de métamorphose et qu'elle pensait que, son chat, Lord Tubbington était un animagus caché».

Un sourire affectueux s'étira sur les lèvres de Blaine en repensant à cette conversation. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il n'était pas un sorcier et que son chat non plus, mais quand ses grands yeux bleus s'étaient remplis de larmes, Blaine lui avait fait promettre de garder son secret et de ne dire à personne ce qu'ils étaient, lui et Lord Tubbington. La jeune fille folle de joie lui avait sauté au cou en lui assurant qu'elle ne dirait rien. Kurt éclata de rire c'était bien le genre de Brittany.

«Elle me fait penser à Luna Lovegood» sourit le châtain en décorant ses cupcake.

«Ça ferait de Santana Neuville?» demanda Blaine.

«Elle me fait plutôt pensé à Bellatix vu la façon dont vous la décrivez» s'esclaffa Logan.

«C'est vrai qu'elle a quelques similitudes avec madame Lestrange mais elle ne chantonne pas " j'ai tué Sirius Black" ,elle chantonne ," J'ai castré Puckerman"».

Kurt décorait le dernier cupcake quand les quatre têtes volan...les quatre Warblers à la porte tombèrent dans la cuisine. Il leva la tête et vit l'un de leurs surveillants dans l'encadrement de la porte .

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites par terre?» demanda Cooper innocemment.

Cooper n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux qu'eux, une dizaine d'années seulement. Il était le surveillant que tous les élevés adoraient et même s'il était parfois plutôt sévère, il savait se faire aimé et respecté des élevés. Et il était aussi le grand frère de Blaine. Cooper ne faisait aucun favoritisme enfin c'est-ce qu'il laissait paraître. Il laissait toujours quelques avantages aux Warblers et aux amis de son petit frère.

«Je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un nous a poussée» marmonna Wes qui avait servi de piste d'amortisseur aux trois autres.

«Ouai je pense aussi. Mais fallait se décider entre entrer ou rester dehors».

«Kurt veut pas qu'on entre dans la cuisine» se lamenta Cameron.

Cooper regarda dans la direction de Kurt qui haussa les épaules.

«Je leur ai dit qu'ils n'auraient pas de gâteau s'ils mettaient un pied dans cette cuisine».

«Tu as pourtant laissé Blaine et Logan entré».

«Logan me sert de femme de ménage et Blaine m'a donné un coup de main, mais s'il n'arrête pas de manger tous les cookies il risque de ne plus en avoir».

Le soliste reposa le biscuit qu'il venait de prendre et fit un grand sourire à Kurt. Cooper prit l'un des

cupcakes, avec l'autorisation de Kurt et croqua dedans.

«Humm je comprends pourquoi ils sont tous si calme! Kurt tu es mon héros, pour avoir calmé cette bande de dégénérer et surtout pour ses délicieux gâteaux ».

Kurt vit la plupart de ses amis lui lancer des regards implorant.

«Venez vous servir»soupira-t-il après en avoir mis de coté quelques-uns.

Le châtain sourit, il n'avait jamais imaginé vivre avec une dizaine de garçon ressemblant à Finn et encore moins qu'il aimerait ça.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Blaine se jeta dans son lit, seul, il était enfin seul. Pas que de passer la journée avec ses amis et son merveilleux petit ami caché le dérangeait, mais il pouvait enfin voir les vidéos de Kurt. Il avait attendu sa toute la journée. Et c'était sans compter Nick et Jeff qui n'avait pas arrêté de faire des remarques sur ça. Chaque fois que le bouclé passait à côté de ses deux amis, il entendait un commentaire sûr «Comment Kurt était un bon joueur de foot» ou sur «Le fabuleux grand écart qu'il arrivait à faire». Blaine en était presque devenu fou. Il ne remercierait jamais assez son père de lui avoir permis d'avoir une chambre seule. Quand bien même aucun élève de Dalton, mis à par Kurt peut être, ne voudrait partager sa chambre avec lui. Blaine avait horreur du désordre, tout devait être à un emplacement bien précis. Il n'était pas au niveau de mademoiselle Pillsbury mais il irritait parfois ses camarades. Kurt était, grâce au ciel, très tolérant par rapport a ça. Le châtain aimait, pas autant que son petit ami, l'ordre.

Le bouclé prit son ordinateur portable et ouvrit directement la page désirer. Il était excité comme une puce et espérait que Kurt ne soit jamais au courant de cela. Il avait toujours refusé de les lui montrer, ne serait-ce que de simple photo.

Blaine n'en croyait pas ses yeux Kurt était tellement sexy dans son uniforme de Cheerios que s'en était à peine croyable. Son regard était fixé sur l'écran, sa tête penchait légèrement sur le côté et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte. Son attention était tellement prise par son ordinateur qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?» lui demanda une voix perplexe.

Blaine sursauta, il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son petit ami. Pris de panique il ferma son ordinateur et commença à balbutier.

«K... Kurt...hey bébé Tu m'as fait peur je ne t'avais pas entendu entré».

Kurt leva un sourcil et eut un sourire en coin.

«Blaine ne me dit pas que...tu regardais ce genre de films».

«Q... Quoi?...oh... OH non...non...non je...je regardais des vidéos mais pas CE genre de vidéos».

«Et tu regardais quoi?» demanda Kurt en s'assaillant sur le bord du lit.

«Hé bien...en fait tu vois... Nick et Jeff en ont parlé et...je voulais savoir et puis voilà».

«Blaine dit moi sa que tu regardais».

Le brun secoua vivement la tête. Il n'avait pas peur de son petit ami mais celui-ci pouvait être très effrayant quand il était énervé et...en fait si Blaine avait très peur de son petit ami.

«Blaine s'il te plaît».

Kurt se mit à genoux face à lui et fit la moue. Blaine déglutit difficilement mais secoua encore une fois la tête.

«Bébé dis-le-moi, je t'en prie».

Le châtain usa de sa voix la plus langoureuse et plaintive mais le brun refusa une nouvelle fois. Kurt décida alors de passer au niveau supérieur. Il se positionna sur lui ses genoux de part et d'autre de ses cuisses et commença à embrasser le cou du brun.

«Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me le dire? Ça ne peut pas être si terrible. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire».

Blaine se sentir faiblir de plus en plus surtout quand il sentit la langue de son petit ami descendre vers la base de son cou. Kurt défit la cravate du brun ainsi que quelques boutons puis commencèrent à mordiller sa clavicule. Il sourit quand il sentit Blaine prendre une grande inspiration.

«Dit-le-moi bébé».

«P...peut pas».

«Et pourquoi donc» demanda Kurt en continuant sa torture.

«Si je te le d...dit...oh putain Kurt...putain j'arrive plus à réfléchir quand tu fis ça».

Kurt fit la moue et arrêta de mordiller le brun. Il remonta et posa sa tête dans son cou. Blaine prit une grande inspiration et avoua son méfait au châtain.

«J... J'étais en train de regarder des vidéos de toi...chez les Titans...et les Cheerios...».

Il se tendit quand il sentit Kurt grogner dans son cou. Il jeta un coup d'œil paniquer vers son petit ami quand il sentit son corps tressauter.

«Kurt... Kurt tu pleur? Ne pleure pas mon cœur je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû. Je...» commença à paniquer Blaine.

Le garçon arrêta de délirer quand il entendit des gloussements. Kurt n'était pas en train de pleurer mais...de rire.

«Tu te moques de moi?» lui demanda Blaine légèrement outré.

Kurt ne put que hocher légèrement la tête.

«Je suis désolé mon cœur» ria-t-il encore plus fort « Mais tu aurais dû voir la tête que tu faisais. Ce n'est pas grave que tu aies vu ses vidéos. J'aurais dû me douter que tu arrives à les voir. Je ne voulais pas que tu les voies par ce que j'ai l'air ridicule dessus».

Blaine haussa les sourcils et donna un coup de hanche pour inverser leurs positions. Il regarda Kurt en dessous de lui, lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres puis colla son front au sien.

«Tu es extrêmement beau quoi que tu fasses. Et dans cette tenue de Cheerios...hum» gémit-il «mais celle de foot m'a rendu tout chose» Il poussa ses hanches vers celles de Kurt pour lui faire sentir à quel point il disait vrai «Tu vois?».

Kurt lui sourit.

«Je vois même très bien, mais avant de me le montrer un peu mieux tu pourrais fermer cette foutue porte à clé non?».

Blaine se leva en vitesse, manquant de trébucher sur une de ses chaussures inhabituellement balancé au milieu de la chambre, et ferma la porte à doubles tours. Il retourna auprès de son merveilleux petit ami, heureux qu'il ait aussi bien pris la chose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Jeff regarda Nick qui était concentré sur son devoir de math. Le garçon tapotait son crayon sur ses lèvres et se passait quelques fois la main dans les cheveux. Jeff n'avait qu'un seul mot pour décrire son ami à cet instant précis: adorable. Nick soupira et Jeff détourna les yeux.

«Je hais les math, heureusement que Kurt est là pour m'aider en français!».

«Hum hum» marmonna Jeff «En parlant de lui, notre foutu plan n'a pas marché. Pourtant j'étais quasiment sûr que sa marcherais».

«Moi aussi» soupira Nick «Bon le bon côté des choses c'est que Kurt a choisi Blaine pour l'aider en cuisine».

«C'est vrai mais c'est quand même dommage que Logan était avec eux».

«En même temps ils n'auraient pas pu parler tranquillement avec la moitié des Warblers devant la porte attendant leurs rations».

«Il faut avoué que les gâteaux de Kurt en valent largement la peine» ria Jeff en s'étirant.

Les yeux de Nick furent directement attiré par la bande de peau dévoilée à ce geste. Il rougit furieusement et détourna le regard.

«Kurt a déjà choisi ce qu'il voulait faire à Thad pour se venger?».

«Non pas encore ou alors il ne m'en a pas encore parlé».

Jeff se mordit la lèvre et fixa le profil du brun qui avait plongé le nez dans ses exercices. Cela faisait un moment que leurs relations avaient changé. Et s'il voulait être honnête avec lui-même il devait avoué qu'elle avait changé quelques mois seulement après leur rencontre. Il se doutait des sentiments qu'avait Nick à son égard et il avait les mêmes. Plutôt il espérait que le brun avait les mêmes sentiments mais tous les regards en coins, les petits sourires et les rougissements ne pouvaient pas ne rien signifié. En commençant leur mission Jeff avait bien remarqué a quel point elle pouvait être ironique. Kurt et Blaine étaient bien moins aveugles qu'eux deux. Il allait se lancer... Il allait avouer ses sentiments à Nick et si celui-ci le rejetait tans pis, il aurait avoué ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et si au contraire le brun avait les mêmes sentiments et bien ils pourront enfin être ensemble.

«Nick... il faut que je te dis...».

Il fut interrompu par la porte de leurs chambres qui s'ouvrit brutalement.

«Venez vite les gas, Flint et Thad on perdu un pari ils vont devoir s'introduire dans la resserve et ressortir avec un max de truc a bouffé, des trucs bons hein pas de la daube, celui qui en a le moins à un autre gage!».

Nick éclata de rire.

«On arrive Wes, tu voulais me dire un truc Jeff».

Jeff regarda Wes, qui sautillait sur place, puis Nick et soupira.

«Ce...ce n'était pas important».

Il se leva et suivit ses deux amis tout en se demandant si Wes ne vivait pas que pour lui rendre la vie impossible.

* * *

**Et voilà !**

Ne tuer pas mon petit Wes ni l'auteur d'ailleurs Mdr. Vous allez adorer détester Wesley Mongomery mais le pauvre ne le fait pas exprès hein ;)

J'avoue avoir écrit se chapitre devant Harry Potter. D'après vous dans quel maisons iraient nos amis du glee club ? que se soit Warblers et ND. J'écrirais peut etre un truc la dessus quand j'en aurait fini avec QJSM qui sait ? En tout cas vos répartition pourraient m'aider lol ! Bref c'est une idée ^^

**A dimanche pour un autre chapitre de QJSM !**


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà enfin le chapitre 5. Je sais je suis très en retard et je m'en excuse mais cette fois ce n'est pas ma faute. Ne jamais donné votre texte a corrigé par un ami tête en l'air .

P.S : Un groupe Facebook où vous pouvez incarner un membre de Glee ? Noon... Et si avec Glee France Rpg ! Si vous voulez intégrer McKinley ou peut-être même Dalton venez sur ce groupe Facebook et faites une demande aux admins ou laisser un message sur la page pour être l'un des personnages voir même crée votre propre personnage.

Je vous invite à vous inscrire !

Lien sur mon profil !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kurt la tête sur les genoux de sa meilleure amie était en grande réflexion. Comment allait-il se venger de ce cher Thad? Il tourna la tête en direction du lit de Tina quand il entendit un soupir à fendre l'âme. Tina leva la tête de son téléphone et regarda son nouvel ami. Elle avait rencontré Jeff grâce à Kurt et elle lui en était reconnaissante le Warblers par certain coté lui ressemblait beaucoup. Il était beaucoup moins timide qu'elle et pouvait parfois se montrer surexcité comme un enfant mais il était quelqu'un de vraiment mature pour son âge.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?».

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le moral» soupira-t-il en se retournant sur le ventre pour pouvoir voir ses amis.

«Quelques choses t'embêtent?» demanda la jeune fille.

«Je...».Il regarda Kurt puis Tina et soupira. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un «Je suis amoureux d'un gas mais je ne sais pas trop comment lui dire ou si c'est réciproqué ».

«Lance toi juste» lui souris Tina «C'est ce que j'ai fait avec Mike, je l'ai embrassé directement sans poser de questions».

Jeff éclata de rire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que la petite Tina toute timide aurait pu faire ça. Il regarda vers Kurt lui demandant implicitement son avis.

«Lance toi blondinet et je suis sur que Nick en sera tout autant ravi que toi» lui souris le châtain.

«Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était Nick».

Jeff se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que Kurt lui servait son regard «non mais tu te fous de ma gueule?».

«Oui bon d'accord c'est Nick» bougonna-t-il «Je suis vraiment si transparent que ça? Oh non ça veut dire que les autres Warblers le savent aussi? ».

«Oui tu es plutôt transparent c'est pour ça que tu devrais arrêter le poker et non les autres n'ont rien remarquer. David n'avait même pas remarqué la cuisine alors comprendre que tu es fou amoureux de Nick...».

«Tu as raison mis leur quelque chose à manger ou une bêtise à faire et plus rien ne compte pour eux. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec Nick?».

«Tu n'as cas le séduire» lui proposa Tina.

«Tu m'imagines vraiment en train de jouer les loveurs? Débarquant devant Nick et sortir des phrases dans le même style que Logan».

Kurt éclata de rire.

«Ho gaga je payerais cher pour voir sa» il évita un coussin et se reprit «Tu as raison ce n'est pas ton genre tu n'as qu'à être claire avec lui, lui avouer ce que tu ressens ça a bien marché pour Bl... Brittany et Santana».

Kurt se reprit de justesse il avait été sur le point de faire une gaffe monumentale. Tina était au courant de tout. Blaine avait tout de suite accepté que la meilleure amie de Kurt soit au courant. De toute façon ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le choix puisque la jeune femme avait tout deviné a la seconde où elles les avaient vu. Lui aussi aurait bien voulu dire à son meilleur ami qu'il sortait avec Kurt mais Wes étant Wes le secret n'aurait pas tenu 24 heures...voire 24 secondes. Kurt aimait beaucoup Jeff et il était devenu un véritable ami mais lui et Blaine savait qu'il devait attendre les régionales avant de tous dires à leurs amis.

«Je n'oserais jamais...je...j'ai essayé et ça n'a pas vraiment marché. Je devrais le laisser faire le premier pas au moins je serais sûr qu'il ressent la même chose».

«Jeff ça fait presque deux ans que tu attends qu'il fasse le premier pas» soupira Kurt.

«Donc il ne m'aime pas» se lamenta le blond.

«Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Nick peut être vachement timide. D'ailleurs il est mignon quand il rougit».

Kurt éclata de rire en évitant un second coussin.

«Mais c'est qu'il est possessif en plus le blondinet».

«T'aimerais que je te dise que Blaine est hot quand il boxe?».

«Pas besoin de me le dire je le sais déjà» dit Kurt en lui tirant la langue.

«J'ai l'impression de faire du baby-sitting» soupira Tina.

«Je suis bien plus mature que Kurt».

«Dixit celui qui s'est mis à sauter sur le canapé quand Wes a annoncé qu'on allait chanter du Bruno Mars».

«Hey j'adore Bruno Mars au fait vous avez entendu son dernier album?».

«Jeff n'essaie pas de changer de sujet...».

«Mais Tina qu'est-ce que tu racontes...bon...d'accord j'ai juste plus envie de parler de mon incapacité à avouer à mon meilleur ami que je l'aime».

«Essaie juste blondinet».

«J'essaierais» soupira Jeff «On peut changer de sujet maintenant?».

«D'accord. Qui a une idée de vengeance contre ce cher Thad?».

oOoOoOoOoOo

Cooper marchait dans les couloirs de Dalton. Devenir surveillant n'était pas vraiment son rêve, en réalité il avait déjà réalisé son rêve. Il avait réussi à obtenir quelques rôles importants dans des films à gros budget mais la célébrité l'avait vite ennuyé. Il avait décidé de faire une pause dans sa carrière et de rentrée à Westerville voulant passer plus de temps avec sa famille qu'il avait délaissé dans sa quête de gloire. À seulement 27 ans Cooper avait assez d'argent pour ne plus rien faire de sa vie. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait prévu de passer ses vacances à rallonge mais au bout de quelques semaines il s'ennuyait déjà à mourir et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé à Dalton. Quoi de mieux qu'une bande garçon enfermer 24 heures sur 24 ensembles pour passer le temps ? Il aimait beaucoup l'école de son petit frère mais ce qu'il aimait encore plus c'est qu'il pouvait voir Blaine tous les jours et rattraper le temps perdu avec lui. Cooper avait toujours su que son petit frère était gay. Quel petit garçon de 8 ans collectionné les nœuds papillon? Leur mère n'en avait pas non plus à vrai dire bien au contraire pour elle tend que ses deux fils étaient heureux rien d'autre ne comptait. Leur père était plus réservé bien qu'il ait vécu toute sa vie avec lui Cooper n'avait eu aucune idée de comment il allait réagir. Coop sourit en repensant à cette soirée où Blaine avait tout avoué.

_Blaine n'avait pas cessé de gigoter sur sa chaise tout au long du repas et n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot. Cooper qui en avait légèrement marre soupira._

_«Blainey qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive. On dirait qu'un serpent s'est glissé dans ton pantalon »._

_Il sentit sa mère lui donner un coup sur la tête alors que Blaine viré au rouge. _

_«Ben...en fait...il faut que...enfin je dois vous dire quelque chose...»._

_«Et bien dit le nous» dit son père un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_Blaine prit une grande inspiration et se lança._

_«Je...pense...non je suis sûr et sa fait un moment que je le sais...bref...je suis...gay»._

_Le dernier mot était plus couinement qu'autre chose mais tout le monde avait bien compris ce que Blaine avait dit. Leur mère souriait à son fils, elle allait ouvrir la bouche quand Mr Anderson commença à rire. Cooper écarquilla les yeux et lança un regard à Blaine qui était devenue étrangement vert Il vit quelques larmes remplir les yeux de son frère._

_«Oh mon Dieu Blaine...tu...tu es sérieux?» demanda son père entre deux rires «Je suis désolé mon garçon ne le prend pas mal hein mais on le savait déjà»._

_Blaine releva la tête et Cooper grimaça en entendant son cou craquer._

_«T...tu le savais? M...mais comment enfin...»._

_«Blaine tu as une collection de nœuds papillons, tu as refait entièrement la décoration du salon _

_avec ta mère, tu connais la différence entre la couleur pêche et saumon et ne pence pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu piquais les magazines Vogue de ta mère. Mais le plus important tu es mon fils!»._

_Cooper et sa mère souriaient à s'en faire mal aux mâchoires. Monsieur Anderson était quelqu'un de _

_très introverti et ne partageait que rarement ses sentiments avec les autres._

_«C...ça ne vous gêne pas?»._

_«Pas vraiment non, Juste prévient nous avant de ramener un garçon à la maison»._

Blaine avait rougi jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et la soirée s'était terminé dans une très bonne entente. Cooper se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé au niveau des dortoirs et se dit qu'il allait rendre une petite visite à son frère. Blaine l'avait prévenu plus tôt qu'il resterait sûrement dans sa chambre à travailler sur quelques devoirs. Le Warblers avait ne pris du retard rien de bien insurmontable mais il préférait s'y mettre le plus vite possible. Il entra dans le dortoir désert, rien de bien étonnant pour un samedi après-midi. Il se dirigea vers la porte de son frère et s'apprêter à taper quand il entendit un mélange entre un rire et un gémissement à l'intérieur de la chambre. Il poussa le plus discrètement la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

«Blaiiiiine arrête, on est censé travailler!».

«Mais Kurt on a le droit a une petite pose non?».

Cooper n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Kurt était assis un tailleur sur le lit quelques feuilles de cours éparpiller devant lui. Blaine quant à lui avait le torse collé au dos de Kurt et la tête dans son cou essayant par tous les moyens de retirer le t-shirt de Kurt.

«Blaine s'il te plaît j'ai vraiment un boulot monstre le niveau est bien plus élevé qu'a McKinley!».

«S'il te plaît mon cœur 5 minutes de pose pas plus».

«Avec toi ça ne dure jamais que 5 minutes!»

Kurt essayait vraiment de rester ferme mais les lèvres de Blaine dans son cou l'empêchaient de pensée correctement. Blaine lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et le châtain laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, vaincu. Blaine sourit et se laissa tomber en avant entraînant Kurt dans sa chute. Kurt se retourna sous lui et lui mit une tape sur l'épaule.

«Blaine tu s dingue mes cours!».

«Désolé je te passerais les miens».

Le brun commença à embrasse son petit ami plutôt fougueusement et Cooper se dit qu'il était temps pour lui de déguerpir. Il était sur le point de partir quand un large sourire machiavélique fleurit sur son visage. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté du couloir et vérifia que personne n'était en vue puis il prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte à la volée en criant bien fort un «salut p'tit frère». Le temps qu'il prenne sa décision des deux adolescents avait déjà viré le haut, Cooper s'estima heureux de ne pas avoir hésité plus longtemps. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit le couple sursauté et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

«C... Coop mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là».

Un grand bruit se fit entendre et Blaine sauta sur ses pieds. Kurt venait de tomber à la renverse et avait fini à terre.

«Kurt merde tu t'es pas fait mal ?».

«Non tu viens juste de me faire tomber de ton lit Blaine, ça ne peut faire que du bien».

«Je suis désolé mon cœur».

Kurt soupira et sourit.

«Ce n'est pas ta faute je ne t'en veux pas. Par contre lui...».

Cooper éclata de rire, ferma la porte et s'y adossa.

«Vous êtes mignons tous les deux... sa dure depuis combien?».

Kurt enfila son t-shirt en soupirant puis s'assit à coté de Blaine qui posa sa tête contre son épaule.

«À peu près trois semaines avant que je ne vienne à Dalton» «presque deux mois? Et personne n'a remarqué?».

«Si Tina la meilleure amie de Kurt a tout de suite eu des soupçons et elle en a parlé à son petit ami Mike. C'est même un peu grâce à elle si on est ensemble».

«C'est même carrément grâce à elle».

«Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous cacher ? Ce n'est pas comme si vos familles n'étaient pas d'accord, les parents pensaient même que tu avais fini par être hétéro frangin. Une école remplie de garçon et pas un copain».

Cooper évita le coussin qui lui lança Blaine alors que Kurt lui gloussait légèrement.

«Ce n'est pas à cause des parents» soupira Blaine «au départ on se cacher pour que nos amis ne nous fassent pas chier par rapport aux glee club. Ensuite on a bien vu qu'il ne s'intégrait pas vraiment à Dalton» Il sourit à son petit ami «Tu et bien trop unique pour te fondre dans la masse des blazers».

Kurt posa ses lèvres sur celles de Blaine en souriant. Blaine pouvait parfois être peu un tête en l'air et jouer les garçon bébête mais il avait compris Kurt dès le premier regard.

«Kurt va retourner à McKinley» continua Blaine «quand les choses se seront calmé le bas et c'est pourquoi on se cache encore. On ne veut pas que les New Directions ou les Warblers ne commencent pas à crier aux complots ou à l'espionnage».

«Plus les ND que les Warblers à mon avis» marmonna Kurt «J'aime mes amis mais ils peuvent parfois être de vrai drama-queen».

«Ton amie Tina et son copain sont pourtant informés non? Ils font bien partis des ND non? ».

«Oui mais Tina est la voie de la raison et Mike est tout aussi calme».

«Et puis essaie de toucher à son Kurtie et tu risques de mal finir. C'est une vraie maman gâteau avec Kurt. Mike en est presque jaloux, il m'a même avoué un jour qu'il était heureux que Kurt soit gay» sourit Blaine.

Cooper regarda son petit frère et Kurt et se demanda vraiment comment il avait fait pour ne pas remarquer a quel point ils était proche. C'était peut-être le fait qu'ils étaient déjà ensemble avant qu'il ne rencontre Kurt mais même sans ça il aurait dû remarquer les regards et les petits gestes.

«Vous ne devriez pas vous cacher vous savez. Si vos amis ne l'acceptent pas c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas de vrais amis».

«Ils sont vraiment mes amis Cooper. C'est juste que je ne veux pas qu'ils se mêle de notre histoire. Il y a tellement eu de couple chez les New Directions qu'on n'arrive plus à les compter. Les seuls à avoir tenu son Tina et Mike et c'est sûrement par ce qu'ils sont très discrets. Et c'est sans parler de Rachel e Mercedes qui vont sûrement faire une crise de diva en criant à la conspiration, Santana, Quinn et Puck qui vont menacer Blaine des pires sévices pour je ne sais quel raison .».

«Kurt tu ne m'avais pas dit ça. Je sais comment son tes amis et qu'ils peuvent être très protecteurs. Je n'ai pas peur de Puck ou de Quinn, un peu de Santana c'est vrai. Je me fiche que Mercedes et Rachel commencent à s'énerver sur je ne sais quoi. Pour moi le plus important c'est toi.».

«J'ai peur que tu me quitte après quelques heures passer avec eux» marmonna Kurt.

«Je ne te quitterais pas Kurt».

«Vous allez tout avouer?».

Kurt et Blaine se regardèrent avant de secouer la tete en riant.

«Non pas pour le moment en tout cas».

«Je suis d'accord avec Blaine. En réalité c'est plutôt amusant».

Cooper éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

«Faites ce qu'il vous plaira, je ne dirais rien en tout cas».

«Merci Coop». Dit Blaine en se penchant pour embrasser Kurt.

«Ohh vous êtes trop chou tous les deux».

Blaine grogna.

«J'aurais préféré que ce soit ton frère qui nous trouve».

«pourquoi?».

«Au moins Finn serait devenu tout rouge aurait baragouiné un truc avant de décoller plus vite que

son ombre et on aurait pu finir ce qu'on avait commencé!».

«Blaine!» cria Kurt virant au rouge alors que Cooper éclata de rire en sortant de la chambre.

* * *

Et Voila !

Alors ces conversations ? Et que pensez vous de Cooper ?

Dimanche sera consacré a Niff !

A dimanche !


	6. Chapter 6

Comme promis un nouveau chapitre entièrement consacré a Niff !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Jeff ne savait pas quoi faire, malgré tout ce que Tina et Kurt avaient pu lui dire il n'était finalement pas certain que tout avoué à Nick était une bonne idée. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis deux ans maintenant et il ne voulait pas gâcher sa. Jeff n'allait rien dire ! Nick croisa sa route à ce moment-là et lui fit un grand sourire avant de continuer son chemin. Jeff allait tout lui dire !

«Aloooors tu lui as parlé» lui demanda Kurt sautillant presque.

«Non pas pour le moment j'attendrai ce soir dans notre chambre».

«C'est une bonne idée, au moins vous serrez au calme».

«En espérant que la bande d'idiots qui nous sert d'ami n'aient pas prévu de tout gâcher».

«J'ai une théorie là-dessus. L'un d'entre eux est médium et il prévient les autres quand il sent qu'ils peuvent couper un moment intéressant».

« Ce n'est pas si bête! Je parierais sur Wes, c'est clair que ça ne peut pas être David il est là depuis plus longtemps que toi et il se perd encore dans les couloirs».

Kurt hocha sérieusement la tête.

«Je parierais sur Wes aussi. Ça ne peut pas être Thad non plus, il serait déjà loin s'il avait la moindre idée de ce que je lui réserve».

«Aucun doute là-dessus».

Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en entrant dans leur salle de cour.

oOoOoOoOo

Nick était sur son lit, son ordinateur sur les genoux, quand il vit Jeff entrer dans la chambre. Le brun trouvait que son ami agissait plutôt bizarrement depuis qu'ils avaient été couper par Wes et Nick se demandait ce que Jeff avait voulu lui dire. Le blond lui fit un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il allait tout lui dire ce soir. Il s'était demandé toute la journée quel serait le moment parfait et il s'était rendu compte qu'il devait seulement se lancer.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais?».

«Rien de bien intéressant, un devoir d'histoire».

«Tu as besoin d'aide?».

«Je veux pas te vexer mais tu es nul en histoire».

«C'est vrai! Je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai proposé ça» soupira dramatiquement Jeff en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun.

«Je me posais la même question» rit le brun tandis que son ami lui mettait un petit coup dans les côtes.

Nick baissa les yeux vers le visage du blond en souriant et celui-ci lui tira la langue. Jeff leva la tête et Nick croisa son regard. Il avait toujours aimé les yeux du blond, ils étaient verts, complètement vert, pas comme ceux de Blaine qui changeaient selon les vêtements qui portaient ou la lumière. Non ceux de Jeff étaient très très...verts. Il ne se sentit pas se pencher vers Jeff ou peut-être était celui qui releva la tête à ce moment-là. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, chacun sentait la respiration l'autre sur son visage et... quelqu'un tambourina à la porte.

Nick sauta du lit, faisant presque tomber l'ordinateur, il le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol et se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

«Hey les gas venez vite Trent, Richard, Flint, Cameron et David vont retenter le triathlon!».

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont retenter? Et s'il te plaît Wes ne cris pas!» demanda Nick en évitant de regarder vers le lit.

Wes attrapa Nick par les épaules et se mit à le secouer.

«Le triathlon Nick! Manger le plus de gâteau à la crème en moins de 5 minutes, nouvelle règle, moins de 15 et tu es éliminé, puis on les fait tourné, le front collé a une batte de base-ball. Ils doivent faire autant de tours que de gâteau qu'ils ont mangé, ça aussi c'est nouveau et ils le savent pas encore, s'ils gerbent éliminé, on les fait courir jusqu'au grand chêne, 150 mètres dans les dents les mecs. Et si y a des survivants, l'épreuve ultime faire le poirier jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait un vainqueur et tout ça sans se faire choper par les surveillants».

Nick n'avait pas écouté la moitié du discours de Wes, il ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait failli faire. Il avait presque embrassé Jeff,_ Oh mon Dieu comment j'ai pu faire ça il va me détester! _

Le brun commençait à paniquer, il jeta un regard en arrière et vit Jeff toujours sur son lit les yeux rivés sur lui.

«J...on arrive Wes tu nous laisses deu...» commença Jeff.

«C'est bon j'arrive, j'ai hâte de voir ça» le coupa Nick. Il prit son manteau et tira Wes hors de la chambre.

oOoOoOoOo

«Je vais le tuer, je vous jure que je le déteste».

«Calme toi et dit nous calmement ce qui se passe».

«Ce qui se passe? Ce qui se passe c'est que Wes a un don ! Le don d'emmerder les gens ! Le don de m'emmerder moi ! Et arrêtez de sourire comme ça tous les deux vous êtes censé être là pour m'aider!».

«Jeff calme toi s'il te plaît ! Si tu ne nous expliques pas on ne peut pas t'aider».

«Mais Tina, il était sur le point de m'embrasser et...et arrrrg» grogna-t-il en levant les bras au ciel et en se laissant tomber tête la première sur le lit de la jeune fille.

«Attends une minute» l'arrêta Kurt alors que son ami continué de se lamenter « Wes allait t'embrasser ? Eww !Quand je te disais qu'il devait sortir du placard. Mais je pensais qu'il se jetterait sur David pas sur toi. C'est sa copine qui va être déçue...».

«Pas Wes. Nick ! Nick était sur le point de m'embrasser et Wes est arrivé pour nous dire qu'une bande d'idiots voulaient se faire gerber et coller a vie!».

Tina leva un sourcil en se tournant vers Kurt.

«Gerbé et collé a vie?».

«Certain des gas on fait un genre de triathlon, Ils ont mangé plus de chou à la crème que je n'en ai jamais vu, ont tourné sur eux-mêmes, eurk je me demande encore comment Cameron peut vomir autant en étant si petit, puis on couru au moins 150 mètres avant de faire le poirier pendant une vingtaine de minutes. On ne sait pas qui a gagné entre David et Flint vu que Cooper est arrivé et nous a menacé de tous nous collés a vie si on n'était pas dans nos chambres dans les 5 minutes. Sans oublier que les participants ont du ramassé ce qu'ils avaient...évacué».

«Mais vous m'écoutez ?! Nick a failli m'embrasser!».

«C'est bien pour toi mon chou, je suis contant pour vous. » lui sourit Kurt «Je ne vois pas ce qui t'énerve autant, c'est-ce que tu attendais depuis un moment non?».

«Mais je ne suis pas avec lui! Il m'évite même depuis que c'est arrivé!».

«Attends quoi? Il veut sa autant que toi, je suis prêt à parier ma collection de magazine Vogue là-dessus».

«Comment il fait pour t'évite ? Vous avez la même chambre» lui demanda Tina.

Jeff poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur et se laissa tomber sur le lit de la jeune fille et laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains.

«Quand je suis entré hier soir il était déjà endormi et ce matin il était déjà parti. Tu avais tort Kurt, il ne ressent pas la même chose et je suis sur qu'il regrette. Ou alors c'est moi qui me suis penché et il ne veut pas me vexer en me rejetant. C'est ça il ne ressent rien pour moi et il doit bien rire en ce moment».

Tina se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras, Kurt la suivit de près et fit la même chose de l'autre côté.

«Nick n'est pas comme ça Jeff et tu le sais bien mieux que moi».

«Je sais Kurt mais je...j'y ai cru vous savez...pendant une seconde je me suis dit qu'enfin, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose de plus entre nous».

«Tu ne comprends pas Tina, Nick est mon meilleur ami c'est comme...comme si Kurt était hétéro et que tu avais des sentiments pour lui. Tu te risquerais à tout gâcher?». _**(N/A: J'ai écrit chapitre avant le crush de Tina pour Blaine...maintenant ça me fait bien marrer de le relire).**_

«Premièrement imaginer Kurt hétéro et plutôt flippant je le sais j'en ai eu la preuve sous les yeux l'année passée, il faut absolument que je te montre les photos de lui embrassant Brit' d'ailleurs.» sourit la jeune fille tout en évitant un coussin lancer par Kurt, ce qui dérida légèrement le blond. «Et ensuite je foncerais sans hésitation si je sais que ses sentiments sont réciproques... et ils le sont Jeff j'en suis sûr après tout ce que vous m'avez raconté Kurt et toi ça ne peut pas être autrement.».

«Il faut que tu retentes ta chance, coince-le quelque part et discute avec lui».

«Moi je veux bien mais il faudrait d'abord attacher Wes quelque part».

Kurt éclata de rire en se tenant les cotes.

«Je vais vraiment commencer à croire qu'il a des dons de voyance ».

«Je hais ce gas» marmonna Jeff en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit et en enfonçant un coussin sur son visage.

oOoOoOoOo

«Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose» déclara Tina quand la porte d'entrée se referma sur Jeff.

«J'allais te dire la même chose. On ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre Jeff dans cet état» soupira Kurt en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

«Il me fait penser à toi, il faut avoué que Blaine et toi étiez dans le même cas».

«C'est vrai» sourit Kurt «C'est grâce à toi, si on est ensemble maintenant».

«C'est vrai que me suis très bien débrouillés».

«Oh pitié tu as juste dit que nous étions très mignons ensemble et qu'on ferait un très beau couple avant de nous larguer au milieu du parking du centre commercial».

«Oh je ne suis pas allé loin, juste derrière l'une des voitures en fait».

«N'empêche si je ne me serais pas jeter à l'eau on serais dans la même situation que Jeff et Nick».

«Hum hum. J'ai hâte que ces foutues régionales soient terminées.» soupira Tina en posant sa tête su l'épaule de Kurt « Rachel est une vraie teigne, elle est la seule à chanter durant les répétitions, les autres ne seraient pas là que ça ne changerait rien. Sans parler du fait d'annoncer à tout le monde que tu es avec Blaine».

«Avoue que tu attends ça seulement pour dire à Rachel que tu étais au courant depuis le début» sourit Kurt.

«Y'a de sa» ria la jeune «Hier elle a encore dit que tu étais son meilleur ami à elle et que le fait qu'elle sorte avec ton frère vous rendez encore plus proches tous les deux».

«Ne l'écoute pas, Brit', Quinn et Santana savent que tu est la première femme de mon cœur et les autres on s'en tape».

«Ouai je sais mais ça m'énerve quand même».

«Allez viens rien ne vaut une bonne séance de shopping pour se remonter le moral».

«Je croyais que c'était pour les peine de cœur?» demanda Tina en levant un sourcil innocemment.

«Mon cœur le shopping est une médecine universel voyons» ria Kurt en la tirant jusqu'à la voiture.

«Mais que suis-je bête j'aurai dû le savoir».

* * *

Et voilà ! Qui a envie de trucider Wes ? Je dis Wes par ce que si c'est l'auteur qui y passe je vous rappelle que sans elle vous n'aurez pas la suite Mdr

Un Rpg Glee a ouvert ses portes sur Facebook j'en fais partie et il nous faudrait d'autres joueurs. Avis à tous ceux qui veulent incarner leur personnage préférer le lien est sur mon profile.

**A dimanche pour QJSM !**


End file.
